Forum:Serena Marchesa
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you.\ C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 15 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? 5th 8. What is your character's blood status? Pureblood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Anastasio Marchesa and Liliana Palladino, scions of two of the most influential families in Magical Italy. It was only logical that they end up married and having kids. Despite not loving each other in a romantic way, they stayed together for their five children. How did they end up with five children? Let's just say the Marchesa and Palladino families pressured them to that. Unsurprisingly, their children turned out to be artistic virtuosos, excelling in different arts. Their middle child, named Serena Flordeluna Lavinia Marchesa, excellent in music, particularly in the cello. At first she wanted to pursue painting but then she discovered her passion for the cello and she has been playing it ever since. One of Serena's first magical signs was her summoning her music book from the room adjacent to the room she's practicing in. This brought great joy to the household for it proved that Serena wasn't a squib. Soon, she joined in her older siblings, Alejandra and Arturo, in their magical lessons. Pretty soon, Mikaela and Joaquin, Serena's younger siblings, joined in the magical lessons. Despite the wonderful and luxurious life, Serena has always been envious of the children who spoke of a wonderful school, Instituto Latino de Magia. Homeschooling was getting quite, ah, boring. Unfortunately, her parents never agreed to it. But Serena was determined and kept asking her parents to let her go for four years. Due to sheer willpower, her parents reluctantly agreed. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Serena is what every socialite parent wanted, smart, kind, beautiful, and graceful. Even her posture is graceful. This is the fruit of years of discipline and practice from her parents. Serena is always careful in her words and actions, for she has been told that everyone is going to observe her and she must look and act her best to maintain the family's reputation. However, unlike most people, Serena doesn't mind. Whatever makes her family happy makes her happy. Unfortunately, Serena hasn't quite grasped the notion of 'normal'. Growing up in a high class society, she is always prim, proper, and formal. She doesn't use nor understand slang, too, so when she arrives at ILM, she has to be reminded that it's okay to relax and have fun and have every slang explained to her. In short, she's gonna have one difficult school year. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 4 Number of D's: 1 Category:Sorted